


unova pretty cure

by sparklemagicshine



Series: sparkle's pretty cure fan series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: evil has arisen and took over the garden of life and the queen sent 10 young fairies to the garden of spirits to find 8 girls to become the legendary warriors known as pretty cure, can the 8 girls save the garden of life or is it stuck in darkness





	1. enter Cure Tio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don’t own pretty cure I only own my ocs  
> Me: the 2 cures coming from the sky, I got the idea from episode 22 of Huggto Pretty Cure, but it's 2 different cures not Cure Black and Cure White

It was a wonderful day in the garden of life, fairies were having fun and getting along, the queen was planning to hold a festival in the castle, “your highness, see,” said Cilan who was a young pansage like fairy, “you sure we should have a festival, chee,” said Chili who was a young pansear like fairy, “you two don’t need to worry about it,” said the queen, “nothing will go wrong,” then a big dark cloud appears in the sky, “oh no, cre,” said Cress who was a young panpour like fairy, “I have to send fairies to get heros,” said the queen, “Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora, Leafy, Elesa, Quin, Skyla, Snowy, Dray, I need you all to go to the garden of spirits to retrieve pretty cure for me,” “why, qui,” said Quin who was a drilbur like fairy, “there’s dark clouds from the shadows that have appeared,” said the queen, “only pretty cure can defeat them.” The queen sent the 10 fairies to the garden of spirits to retrieve the pretty cure, and the fairies were sent via their badge communs. It was early in the morning and a young girl was getting ready for her first day at her new school, “Kaylyn get ready,” said Mrs. Izumi, “don’t worry I am, mom,” said Kaylyn as she was getting her school shoes on, “it’s my first day at Unova Jr High, and I’m not looking forward to it,” then a light came from the sky and hit Kaylyn in the face, “hm what’s this doing here,” said Kaylyn, then Cilan, Chili, and Cress came out of their badge commune, “ahhhhhhhhh,” said Kaylyn, “who are you three,” “I’m Cilan, and these are my brothers,” said Cilan, “I’m Chili,” said Chili, “and I’m Cress,” said Cress, “I’m Kaylyn and I was heading to school,” said Kaylyn, “and I’m going to be late.” Cilan, Chili, and Cress turned back into their badge commune and attached to Kaylyn’s bag. Kaylyn entered her class and she was nervous, “I-I-I’m K-K-Kaylyn Izumi and I’m new here,” said Kaylyn, “it’s nice to meet you,” “it’s nice to meet you Kaylyn,” said a green haired girl, “I’m Lean,” “nice to meet you Lean,” said Kaylyn. Kaylyn got along with Lean and then a mysterious person came out of nowhere and somehow Lean disappeared, “what happened,” said Kaylyn, “who are you,” “I’m Glare,” said Glare, “gimme that badge you have,” “never,” said Kaylyn, “Kaylyn use our powers to stop him, see,” said Cilan, “I don’t think so,” said Glare, “come on out busts,” “BUUUUUUSTS,” yelled the monster, “get the badge now,” said Glare, the busts tried to grab the badge but bounces off, “Kaylyn quick, chee,” said Chili, “say pretty cure unova makeover, chee,” “PRETTY CURE UNOVA MAKEOVER,” yelled Kaylyn. Kaylyn’s clothes became a white and pink dress with a scarf tied to a bow with the trio badge on it, her boots were white and had a pink stripe at the top, her banges’ stripes disapeared and the back hair became red and a wavy blue bit was coming off to the side, “the element power inside, Cure Trio,” said Cure Trio. She fought the busts but she was thrown off the roof and was badly injured, “why can’t I fight well,” said Cure Trio, she got so mad to the point her magic bounced around and made a portal in the sky and two girls came out screaming.


	2. there are other cures out there

The two mysterious girls landed and were confused on where they were, “where are we,” asked the girl in pink, "Bloom, I think we're in another world," the girl in white responded, “who are you two,” said Cure Trio, “I'm Saki but right now I'm known as Cure Bloom,” said Cure Bloom, “and I'm Mai but right now I'm known as Cure Egret,” said Cure Egret, “I'm Kaylyn and I just recently became Cure Trio,” said Cure Trio, “it's nice to meet both of you,” “really you’re a new cure,” said Cure Bloom, “BUUUUUUUSTS,” said the busts. Cure Trio saw Cure Bloom and Cure Egret go at it against the busts when she saw Lean on the ground, “LEAN,” said Cure Trio,  “Kaylyn,” said Lean, “Lean are you alright,” said Cure Trio, “yeah,” said Lean, “but who are they,” “they’re Cure Bloom and Cure Egret,” said Cure Trio, then another portal was made and 3 cures came out, “Black, White, Luminous,” said Cure Bloom, “we made it,” said Cure Black, “and who’s that cure over there,” asked Cure White, “I’m Cure Trio,” said Cure Trio, “nice to meet you Cure Black, Cure White, and uhhh, Shiny Luminous was it,” “yeah,” said Shiny Luminous, “PRETTY CURE SHOOTING STAR,” yelled Cure Dream coming through another portal alongside Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua, and Milky Rose, “there’s more cures,” said Cure Trio, “apparently so, see,” said Cilan, “EVIL, EVIL BEGONE,” said Cure Peach, Cure Berry, and Cure Pine, “PRETTY CURE LOVE SHOWER,” said Cure Peach, “PRETTY CURE ETOILE FAITH,” said Cure Berry, “PRETTY CURE HEALING PRAYER,” said Cure Pine, “FRESH,” said all three cures, “PRETTY CURE HAPPINESS HURRICANE,” said Cure Passion, “the other cures are appearing,” said Cure Bloom, “one, two, three,” said Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat, and Cure Muse, “FINALLY,” “everyone is showing up,” said Cure Trio, “WHOA,” said Cure Blossom as she appeared and smacked Cure Trio, “Blossom careful,” said Cure Marine, “I’m ok,” said Cure Blossom, “um can you get off of me,” said Cure Trio, “oh sorry,” said Cure Blossom. The other cures from the smile team to the huggto team appeared and all the cures defeated the Busts and went back to normal, “that was tough,” said Miyuki, “agreed,” said Kaylyn, “the battle was tough but we made it,” said Hana, then a portal appeared and the cures were returning home, “BYE,” yelled Kaylyn, “WE’LL SEE YOU SOON,” yelled Nagisa, the went through the portal and returned home, “I know I’ll see them again,” said Kaylyn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this chapter was based off of Huggto pretty cure episode 22 at the start and 37 at the end


End file.
